A high-resolution microscopy method of this type is known from the publication C. Miller and J. Enderlein, Physical Review Letters, 104, 198101 (2010), or from EP 2317362 A1, which also includes further evidence relating to the prior art. It images the coinciding sample spot in a diffraction-limited fashion and scans the structure thereof. Such overscanning of the sample in combination with image reconstruction produces a high resolution (i.e., increased beyond the resolution limit of the optical imaging).
DE 10 2013 015 933 A1 aims to accelerate this method. In the section “Lateral speed-optimized illumination PSF,” DE 10 2013 015 933 A1 describes an exemplary embodiment which aims to increase the image recording speed by way of scanning which is actually too coarse for overscanning. The image information that is missing due to the coarse scanning is to be reconstructed from the data of the detector pixels. However, the publication makes no reference at all as to how this reconstruction is to be performed. Possible reconstruction approaches such as spatially assigning the signals of the detector array into the target image result in disturbing artifacts.
The invention is based on the object of specifying an accelerated high-resolution microscopy method that avoids artifacts and in this way achieves better reconstruction of the image.
The invention is defined in the independent claims. The dependent claims relate to advantageous developments.